What should have happened in Vegas!
by ILoveBooth
Summary: They had solved the case now all they had to do was go home...right?


This is what I would like to have happened at the end of 'The Woman In The Sand'

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"So what was the err the second reason?" Booth turned to Brennan.

"What?" she asked as she was packing her clothes.

"You never told me the second reason why err, why you bet on me."

"Yeah it was...silly."

"Well come on, try me."

Brennan paused for a moment hoping what she was about to say didn't sound stupid. "Beginners luck. I haven't lost at anything since I've been here....so well I....I figured that if I bet on you..."

"I couldn't lose."

"Sounds silly, right?"

"It sounds familiar." He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." She smiled at him softly.

"So I suppose the FBI booked us into some crappy seats huh?" Brennan sighed.

"Err I thought you said the Jeffersonian would be bringing us back?"

"What! No I said they would bring _me_ back first class, not you so I told you to let the FBI know to book me a seat in economy with you and I cancelled my seat." Brennan put her bag back onto the bed.

"Err I forgot. It's no problem I will just ring the airline and book them now."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Ok we have a problem." Booth closed his phone. "There aren't any available seats until tomorrow afternoon." Booth sat down next to Brennan's bag.

"Great, so what do we do now?" She pushed her bag onto the floor and sat down next to Booth.

"Well we're in Vegas baby so let's go have some fun!" He smiled trying to convince Brennan that this was working out for the best.

"I'm not a baby and you're a former addict."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Oh come on Booth, we will just have to stay in my room and watch TV, I could work on my book and order room service." She smiled a little realising she was actually quite hungry and she could get on with the chapters she had promised her agent she would finish by the end of the month.

Booth ordered the room service and switched on the TV while Brennan went to the front desk to extend their stay.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"Hey Bones, you want the last strawberry?"

"No thank you Booth, I'm quite full now."

Booth sat back to try and see what Brennan was writing. "So are you writing about me again?"

"Booth for the last time, you are not Andy!"

"Oh Bones you can stop denying it, you know it's true."

"We are not Cathy and Andy." She sighed shutting her laptop.

"Bones, you shouldn't be embarrassed that I'm hot enough to inspire your sex scenes. It's ok to think about me sexually because we work together all of the time; it was going to happen sooner or later."

Brennan thought for a moment. "I believe you are correct Booth."

"What! You're admitting I'm right, wow this is a day to remember. What exactly am I right about anyway?"

"You are correct in thinking that I am sexually attracted to you. You are an excellent example of an alpha male an I believe we would be sexually compatible"

He sat up a little and cleared his throat. "Are you trying to say you want to err...you know..."

"Have sexual intercourse with you, yes I believe that you could satisfy my biological urges."

"Bones." Booth groaned her name. "I can't have sex with you."

"Why not, do you not find me attractive enough?"

"Of course I do." Booth was getting very uncomfortable now "I think you're beautiful." He felt the blood rush to his cheeks a little.

"Thank you." She spoke softly moving her laptop to the bedside table.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He gently touched her arm.

"I'm fine Booth, I just...I've been thinking lately about our partnership."

"What about it?"

"I would like to know if you would be interested in taking it further?" Brennan took a deep breath. "I understand that you would probably need some time to think about it and I would not be offended if you decided that you would like to keep our partnership professional of course."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Booth laughed.

"No I...look I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken Angela's advice." She moved from the bed to put on her shoes, she would take a walk and hope that he wouldn't bring it up when she got back. "Just forget I ever said anything please."

Jumping up from the bed he stood in front of her. "Bones look at me." He placed his finger underneath her chin to lift her face. "I think it would be a good idea to take our partnership further."

Looking into his warm brown eyes, Brennan stepped forward and brought her face closer to his. Booth brushed his lips over hers neither taking their eyes from the others he kissed her gently. Booth started to pull away but she kissed him again harder this time, her tongue asking for permission to enter his mouth.

He pulled her closer, his hands caressing her back gently, the kiss growing with passion.

Slipping her hands underneath his T-shirt she lifted it over his head causing the kiss to brake. They looked into each other's eyes, neither need to ask if what they were doing was right because they knew it was. Being Tony and Roxie had brought out their true feelings for each other, they had realised that they didn't need to pretend to be in love with each other because they were.

Booth kissed her neck while undoing the buttons on her blouse, hearing her moan softly turned him on even more and his jeans started to feel tight. The blouse fell to the floor revealing her lace bra which quickly fell to the floor too.

Brennan undid the belt buckle, button and zipper and pushed his jeans to the floor leaving him standing there in his boxers. Steadying himself on the dresser to take off his pants and socks, Brennan quickly removed the rest of her clothes and sat on the end of the bed.

"Booth I don't want to wait any longer, I need to feel you."

Walking over to the bed and standing in front of her she gazed hungrily at his erection, taking down his boxers slowly while kissing his stomach it was his turn to groan with pleasure. His hand was stroking her hair and she was pulling him towards her. She kissed the head of his throbbing erection causing a tingling sensation to shoot through his whole body.

He pulled her up "No, you don't need to do that."

"Why, don't you like it?"

"Yeah but I don't wanna do that on our first time, you mean more to me than that." He kissed her, their naked bodies pressing against each other.

Her hands were roaming all over his body committing it all to memory, feeling every muscle, every scar.  
He lowered her onto the bed kissing her stomach and up to her breasts then placed his hands at either side of her head and looked deep into her eyes.  
She positioned him at her entrance then moved her hands to his lower back, stroking gently up and down making him shiver slightly.  
Slowly he pushed forward into her, he couldn't take his eyes away from hers as they both struggled to keep them open as she took him to the hilt.

"Oh...Booth." It only came out as a whisper.

"Temperance, I need you." He hadn't moved, he needed to adjust to the feeling or this would be over too quickly.

"I'm here Booth." She whispered in his ear.

"No, I need _you_, always." He hoped he hadn't scared her but at this moment in time he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking from his heart.

She understood him, she knew him and although she didn't believe in everything he did, she believed that she loved him and that he loved her and she was willing to give herself to him. He had done what so many others had tried to do and failed. He had broken those walls that she had worked so hard to build, pushed his way in, made her see his love for her.  
"I'll always be here with you Booth."

He smiled and started to move gently inside of her, pulling all the way out before slowly sliding back in. He was finally making love to his Bones.


End file.
